


Season 2

by DamnyouMaster



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnyouMaster/pseuds/DamnyouMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I finished watching Season 1 I was distraught to find out they weren't making a season two so I decided to write my own, staring: Cara and Stephen building up their relationship and Jedikiah and John finally stabilizing their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2

Spray paint littered the walls that were once pristine and shiny while chairs, recliners, T.V’s, Consoles and beds got refurbished into their new make shift refuge.  
Teens and adults alike lounged on the floor controls in their hands while shouting profanities at the screens and at their opposing teams. Stephen was in the training room punching ruthlessly at the leather bag at his hands, Cara watching next to him continuing their one sided conversation.

“You know we can’t stay here?” She argued ignoring Stephens lack of acknowledgment and carried on “I mean, we have over 300 people staying here now, this isn’t like before we have more responsibility and quite frankly I’m glad I’m not the person in charge anymore…” He shot her an annoyed looked but answered between gasps.

“Cara-gasp- you’re in charge-gasp- just as much as Russell and I are… You’re not-gasp- getting out of it that easy, we-gasp- need you, and I need you”

Her glare softened and she walked forward placing a hesitant hand on his arm, feeling the muscle tense beneath her fingertips. Stephen sighed and rested his chin on her head, letting her fall against him with a small gasp.

Cara should be used to it by now, Stephen and her, but there is something so wrong… so different to what it was like with John. This feels real, special almost, so much so she felt as though she was constantly walking on eggshells when around him. Cara knows how much this relationship relies on trust and she doesn’t want to ruin this one…

_Hey, C, come back._

She heard his velvet voice echo in her mind and her eyes fluttered up to meet his own who were staring down at her with interest and confusion. Shaking her head she pulled away from his embrace and furrowed her eyebrows as the noise from the other room got louder.

Walking through the doors she spotted two teens, around 18, rolling on the floor screaming at each other. She glanced at Stephen and when he nodded raised her hands pulling the two apart effectively quieting the crowd that had formed. They all looked up, fear on their faces and worry in their eyes, waiting for either of them to say something.

“What are you doing?!” Cara’s stern voice echoed throughout the room and whispers passed through the group people all yelling at once. She looked at Stephen desperately and he smiled at her raising his hand and clicking his fingers pausing time for a millisecond. “Thankyou… Now, Elliott, what were they arguing about?”

A small boy, that reminded Stephen of his younger brother Luca, stepped forward and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes.  
…  
Cara nodded and everyone realised he had told her telepathically so no one knew what had actually happened, everyone but the one person who could actually read her thoughts.

Stephen.

_What do we do?_ She asked him mentally and he was quiet for a moment until he answered back _What about we threaten them?_ Her eyebrows shot up and he quickly recovered _No, No, No, not that way... more in the way that if they don’t get along they get out?_

Everyone was watching their silent exchange with curious eyes all of them attempting to get it into either of their heads with no avail.

“Can you STOP trying to get into my head… please?” Stephen groaned and before he had finished his sentence the force in his mind was gone. “Anyway… We have decided that if you don’t get along with each other you can either learn to or get out… We don’t want people disrupting this place any more than the past already has, it’s your choice”

The two boys stared at each other for a while still frozen against the wall by Cara’s will before nodding, with a sigh she let them loose.

They strode towards each other slowly taking penetrating steps and when they finally reached the middle they gripped hands and shook furiously while everyone else stared at Cara and Stephen warily.

Turning on their heal Cara and Stephen strode out the room leaving a powerful aura behind them.

“Hey, C, what’s wrong?” Stephen asked taking a silent step forward and taking one of her small hands. She sighed and looked up at him failing to keep the tears from her eyes.

“No one has heard from him in weeks… Weeks Stephen…” He didn’t need her to clarify who she was talking about; it was all said in her eyes. “I know, I know, I tried texting Astrid last night. She doesn’t know either, she’s worried sick.”

“Stephen… I’m-I’m scared.” That was the second time she had ever told anyone what she was really feeling despite their powers. He smiled sadly and pulled her towards him softly wrapping his arms around her tightly, ignoring the damp spreading on his t-shirt.

_Where’s Mom and Dad…_ a familiar voice muttered throughout the shouts of other minds and Stephen recognised it instantly. _We’re in with Tim, give Cara a minuet…_

Stephen could feel Russell deliberately wander past the door asking random people where they were, and he silently thanked him. “Russell’s back…” He whispered into her hair and he could feel her bell-like- laugh vibrate against his chest.

“I know, I can hear too” A blush crept up his cheeks and she laughed at his face before pulling away and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “It was sweet all the same though”

“Hello, My friends! I bring food, information and… Alcohol!” Russell screamed as he burst through the door, his face was flushed with liquor and he was swaying lightly on the spot. Cara and Stephen shared a look then simultaneously falling into fits of laughter.

“Information, Food, Alcohol, Go…” Stephen ordered and Russell placed a hand to his head mocking a soldier, starting to talk.

“I… I think- I think that Erick… I think Erick has killed… I think Erick has killed Sponge-bob!” He stumbled out and Stephen didn’t miss the flash of disappointment on Cara’s face but laughed non-the-less.

“Really?” He asked mocking seriousness. “Yeah, I mean, I… I saw him, I saw him? I saw him in the room eating… He was eating a pineapple… and everyone knows how the sponge bob song goes… Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob square pants!” Russell sang drunk and Stephen and Cara stifled laughs under their breath.

“Oh, God, what time did you go out Russell?” Stephen asked rolling his eyes and while Russell searched his mind for an answer to that simple question Cara and Stephen each took a hand full of carry bags taking them in to the kitchen.

“At 2:00!” They heard from the other room while the door to the kitchen was pushed open with a bang and Charlotte strode in an impassive look on her face.

“Hey, Charlie, you alright?” Cara asked gently and the young girl silently turned towards her smiling slightly and nodded before turning to Stephen and hugging him. Technically, the one she should be closest to would be Cara as she had saved her life numerous times yet Charlotte took a weird adaption to the two male leaders; John and Stephen.

“What’cha after?” Stephen asked ruffling her hair a little once she stepped away. Charlie turned and pointed to the bags on the table then to the fridge doing some sort of sign language which Stephen knew nothing of, Charlie didn’t speak anymore.

They all understood why… Errol was her first friend/ protector and he died saving her life. John was her second and probably closest friend and he also got caught, not killed, but caught by Jedikiah. She didn’t trust herself anymore.

Cara stepped back with a gasp, falling into her past, and Charlotte looked up scarcely doing a frantic motion with her hands.

Finally Cara took a silent breath than another before signing something back quickly. Stephen whom had been watching the exchange with silent interest took the silence as an opening.

“What, the hell, did you just sign?!” Cara gave a chuckle and sent him a telepathic message explaining how she would explain the basics later. Charlie just stood to the side staring unblinking at Cara with her mouth open and her eyes wide. “I’ll, erm, give you guys a… a moment”

Striding from the room Stephen walked into the main room, what he found… well, it surprised him a lot!

Streamers hung from the ceiling to wall and a new layer of spray paint covered the walls, Music blared out of speakers and people were dancing everywhere.

‘ _Cara?! Sorry to interrupt your chat but… help._ ’ He heard the familiar click of her heels against the floor and smiled against his will, this’ for throwing a party and not telling me.

He grinned as she came into view laughing at her face verbally which earned him a stony glare.

Charlotte then rounded the corner her eyes seemed lighter and her shoulders looked less tense, whatever she did she obviously did it right. ‘Ha. Thankyou’ He rolled his eyes at her comment while she just stared at the group who were calming down quickly taking in their leaders death glare…

“And, what’s happening here?” She bellowed, and he could tell she was biting her lip to keep her smile down, as people stumbled over each other to answer.

Russell decided then would be a good time to enter and yelled “Oww, Oww! Damn it! Oh sh-Hi Mom, Hi dad!”

Cara and Stephen shared a confused look before looking at the group and bending over with laughter. They were getting stared at, they knew that much but to be honest, and they didn’t care reaching over to grab a bottle of vodka and pouring shots.

“Ooh! Let’s play have I never!” Russell giggled and earned shouts of agreement “All you have to do is say something you have never done and everyone who has done it has to drink”

“Have I never… Kissed Stephen” Russell started and yelped as Stephen and Cara’s hands slapped his arm but playing the game Cara reached over and gulped down the drink.

“Have I never… eaten animal food” Cara exclaimed earning groans from people around them. Plenty of people drank, including Stephen, who protested saying he was ten?

“Have I never… been caught by the police” Stephen tried. Cara, Russell, Charlotte, Elliott and plenty others each took a shot shivering compulsively before carrying on.

“Have I never… had a sibling” Stephen and Cara were the only people who drank but Stephen didn’t miss the faraway look in Cara’s eyes. ‘We’ll go soon’ he assured her and she turned quickly flashing him a smile.

“Have I never... been a leader of the Tomorrow People” some kid yelled from the back and again it was only Stephen and Car who drank.

“Have I never… spoken to Jedikiah” A girl called from the back; Russell, Cara, Stephen and charlotte drank as well as some of the others who had been here before.

“I’m… I’m not playing anymore. I’ll be in the training room” Cara muttered standing up, swaying slightly, and stumbling through the door. Stephen rose abruptly and followed her out the door.

“There goes Mommy and Daddy” Someone yelled and Stephen turned glaring at the boy before striding out the room.

She was stood against the weights staring blankly at the wall in front of her and he stood there for minuets giving her a minuet. “Do you think she’s okay?” She called making him whip his head towards her retreating form.

“Of course she is, she hasn’t taken the band off has she?” He answered quickly and she sighed shrugging then stopped turning towards him. “What is she has? What if she has already been found by Natalie and her… group?” she spat and he raised his hands.

“C’mon, let’s go see, I’m sure they’ll be okay for… Half an hour, I hope”

Pulling on a leather jacket she touched his shoulder teleporting them both out of the room onto the familiar curve of her sister’s street.

“Is she in?” He asked and when his only response was silence he turned towards her cautiously.

“She is in her room, Talking with… with John? But it isn’t Luke, I searched his mind and he doesn’t know anything about us… worse, he has powers.”

He can’t have powers he got them removed by Ultra…

“Stephen, he’s strong… stronger than he ever has been?” There is no way he would be able to insert powers for himself so he has to be working for someone but whom…

“That’s impossible” Stephen breathed, “There’s no one-“

Steven got cut off by a familiar husky voice… “Well, Well, Well, What have we here…?”

John.

To be honest it reminded Cara of one of those pathetic horror movies she used to watch with john but now it seemed she was living in one, with him playing the hero and instead playing the killer.

“John, I’m so glad you’re okay…!” Cara grinned walking up to him slowly; abandoning Stephen’s hurt look, and placing a hand on his arm.

John immediately shook her off with a disgusted look, to which Cara raised her eyebrows at and skipped back to Stephen flashing him a smile. Stephen ignored it glaring at the floor and clenching his fists so he didn’t accidently let loose on the duo in front of him.

“John, who’s powers have you got?” Stephen hissed, his glare turned towards the blond man beside them, when he didn’t answer he asked again “Who’s have you got?!”

“Stephen, give him a minuet, I’m sure he has a perfectly good explanation!” Cara admonished

“Hey, you’re Cara!” John suddenly exclaimed a thoughtful look danced across his face. When she nodded John grinned and lunged for her but not before Stephen grabbed Cara and teleported them both 3 feet back. They watched in slow motion as John fell on his face with a grunt!

“I’m so sorry John… Really, Stephen?” Cara consoled him quickly but before she had chance to finish telling him off he had teleported her back to the lair in search of a sober Tomorrow Person who he wasn’t angry at!

***

They arrived at the lair no later than a minute later and landed with Cara sprawled on top of Stephen both of them led awkwardly on the floor.

The sound of their fall alerted everyone in hearing distance and thankfully Russell had sobered up enough to waltz through the door furrowing his eyebrows at their position.

Stephen pulled Cara off him, helping her stand, and turned on his heal walking to the training room where he let out a groan punching the punch bag quickly. It didn’t help that he forgot to wrap his hands up so now his knuckles were red, swollen and glowing angrily.

Back in the other room Cara and Russell were staring confused after Stephen both thinking the same thing; what’s wrong with him?

“Shit.” Cara exclaimed as the last half an hour repeated in her mind, How she approached John and completely ignored Stephen, How she yelled at him for looking out for her,

How she immediately looked out for John…

“What did you do?” Russell asked, giving her a disappointed look.

“We found John while checking up on Sophie, As soon as we arrived me knew something was wrong. He came down from where he was talking with her, my sister, and Stephen asked whose powers he had received. Which is completely understandable? John didn’t answer just smirked, and Stephen pressed on the fact. Then something came over me and made me snap at Stephen… I defended him, Russell, Oh god, the hurt look on Stephens face…  
John gave me a weird look and then exclaimed that I was Cara, As if he didn’t know who I was… And when I nodded he kind of lunged for me, so obviously, Stephen teleported me a few feet back so then he wouldn’t reach me… He fell on his face and I yelled at Stephen for hurting John, That’s when he teleported us back and that’s why he headed straight for the training room where things are less… Breakable?”

“Oh Cara, Cara, Cara… You do realise he is probably going to, like, ignore you for a while now… Let you sort your priorities right, hell, if I were him I wouldn’t take you back- no offence” Russell accused but Cara bushed it off.

“Should I go talk to him?” She asked timidly and raised her eyes slightly to meet Russell’s hardened gaze.

“’Sup to you… Give it a try”

Walking the five steps to the training room seemed the longs trip she had ever taken but Cara knew that this was a fight or flight situation and things were not going to get any better if she chose flight.

“Stephen…” She called outside the room knocking slightly on the glass window. He was sat on the edge of the training stage swinging his legs back and forth while resting his head in his hands, and is she didn’t know him better she couldn’t of know he was mad… “Damn, I’m sorry”

“Don’t.” The single word echoed through the room like an ice shard stabbing her where it hurt most.

“It wasn’t me!” she protested but she knew that he wouldn’t believe her futile attempt despite how true it was.

“Please, Cara, don’t”

She walked closer towards him and sat down perched on the edge of the stage. He looked up at her and she could see the hurt and betrayal dance across his icy blue eyes. “I can’t do it; you’re going to have to choose, because I mentally can’t watch you do that every single time we’re around him. You tell me that you have chosen me yet you go and do that, even when all I did was try and protect you… “

Every. Single. Word. Of that speech tore at her heart a little more and by the end tears trailed down her cheeks, she couldn’t remember the last time she cried… Probably all those years g when he Father betrayed her…

Betrayed.

She hated that word. Yet, she seems to do it again and again and again.

“I know and I’ll… I’ll leave you alone for a while.” She stumbled.

“Cara-“she stopped and turned “Just promise me that you won’t go looking for John alone. He wants you for something, and he isn’t himself at the moment, just please, Take Russell or-Heck- take Charlotte, just DON’T go alone”

“Promise” she assured him smiling that he still cared.

That was a promise she would definitely keep.


End file.
